


Art for BEYOND RECOGNITION by lbc

by Banbury



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, non-consencual partner assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary provided by the author:  <br/>Bodie and Doyle are in a relationship, but Bodie goes on a six month undercover op and is captured. After he is rescued, he returns as a different person with disastrous consequences to the partnership and to Ray Doyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for BEYOND RECOGNITION by lbc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beyond Recognition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093384) by [lbc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbc/pseuds/lbc). 



[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Beyond%20recognition/header-images12_zpsnen2dymc.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Beyond%20recognition/Bodie1_zpskygqbop0.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Beyond%20recognition/Doyle1_zpspw6alwuw.jpg.html)

[](http://s270.photobucket.com/user/SnowTale/media/BigBang/Beyond%20recognition/positive1_zpsyzgnzem2.jpg.html)


End file.
